A monster in their mists Prologue
by raven43
Summary: Someone is out to hurt Lily and they will stop at nothing to get the job done. Chapter 8 is finally up! Had to take a break for awhile..I will finish the story I just dont know when
1. Default Chapter

The darkness was all around her, his laughter filled her ears and she knew that the end was coming.

Unseen hands forced the woman to the ground, she fought with all her strength, tried to scream but something sour tasting was forced down her throat.

She couldn't breath for a second but then he pulled it out a little, just enough for her to take in air.

"Listen to me, we're going to play a game, if you win I'll let you go." he ran a gloved hand up the inside of her thigh "If you lose..well you better just pray you don't lose."

She began to cry, and instantly wish she hadn't, the tears seemed to please him.

"That's right little one, you cry, that's all you sluts do. You cry and beg, plead for me to let you go, but that's not what you really want is it?"

The young blonde shook her head, she didn't want to make him angry, she wanted to live, even if it meant playing along with his sick game.

"Are you ready to play?"

The knife came out of no where, she never had a chance, the blade bite into the flesh under her neck.

The shock in her eyes was a joy to see, then the fear fed his sickness, he kissed her lips and watched as her life poured out.

"You lose."

He smiled into her cold eyes, kissed her blue lips and left her behind.

It would be another three years before he struck again, when he finally came out of his hiding place he would change the life of Lily Rush forever and this would be one case she wouldn't be able to solve.


	2. Chapter 2 The game begins again

A screaming storm covered the city sky, it threw down large cold rain drops that engulfed everything below them.

It had stormed like this three years ago, on a night long forgotten by most, the night that Lorna Shea Redmond played the game.

She would be eighteen forever, someone had made sure of

that. Her throat had been torn open, her body violated by some unknown monster.

There had been no witness to the crime and any trace evidence left behind had been washed away by the weather. It was almost as if a phantom had taken the young woman's life.

The case had been cold from the start but that didn't stop Lily Rush from doing her best to try to solve it, she found however that her best wasn't good enough, so the case sat in a box, on a shelf

with a thousand others.

Lily shook from the cold as the water ran down her face, she stood alone, looking down at a name carved into polished stone.

She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments and was back in a alley, on a sunny may morning, looking down into dead blue eyes that begged for help, death hadn't stopped the young girl from doing that.

As long as Lily lived she would never forget Lorna's eyes, they haunted her and she had sworn to them, that her killer would be brought to justice.

"I'm sorry Lorna." she whispered as she placed the flowers on her grave.

She stood there a few more seconds then turned and left the past behind, unaware that the past stalked her, waiting for the perfect moment to bring her to her knees.

Jenna Redmond was waiting for her, she knew that Detective Rush would help.

Lily was surprised to see the brunette sitting at her desk, she smiled, the woman hadn't changed much in the years that had passed, she was still a beauty, still had haunting blue eyes, the same as Lorna.

"Hello Jenna, how are you?"

"I need your help." she handed the blonde a letter "This came in the mail this morning."

"He's hiding in plain sight" Lily silently read to herself " Open your eyes, before he closes them forever, the way he did Lorna's."

"Jenna, do you have the envelope this came in?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how it could help, there's no return address."

"There could be prints, I need it."

The brunette shook her head, she was to scared to think straight. She gave Lily what she wanted.

The blonde noticed that her hands were shaking, she reached over and took one.

"It's gonna be ok, I'm gonna find out who's behind this, it may just be a prank of some kind, still I'd like to post a officer outside your house for a day or so, if you wouldn't mind?"

Jenna didn't need this, not today of all days, her sister had been ripped away from her life on this day, and the fear was mixing with the pain. It was becoming harder to breathe. She looked at Lily with tear stained eyes.

"This isn't right...How could someone be so sick, my sister's dead, how could anyone do this?"

She hadn't meant to yell and lowered her head "I'm sorry..I.. Just don't understand..why someone would do this."

"I don't either Jenna, but I promise you I will find whoever is behind this."

As soon as the words were out, Lily wished she could take them back, she had told the brunette the same thing three years before. She hadn't been able to keep her word then but nothing would stop her from keeping it now.

Jenna just gave her a sad smile "I'd like to go home now."

"I'll take you there myself."

Together they stood and were eaten up by the storm that still raged.

He stood across the street and watched the people hurry in and out of the police station, he wasn't worry about getting caught, the weather made sure that no one noticed him.

When the brunette came out, he was surprised to see the woman with her, but he couldn't help the smile that crawled across his face, he had missed Lily so.

He followed behind them knowing that it was time, he missed playing, missed the thrill of watching a whore bleed out while he stood above her, missed the fear and most of all he missed the power.

He had waited for the perfect time to strike, it had been the hardest thing, he had ever had to do, but the wait was over.

She was beautiful, the lucky one he had chosen, it would be a joy to watch her break beneath him.

The hunt was on, the game had begun again.


	3. Chapter 3 Can't hide from your past

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case I wish I did but I don't not sure who does but if that person feels the need to sue me just know that I have nothing..well nothing that you'd want anyway.

Authors note: I want to thank you all for the reviews and let you know that the story doesn't have anything to do with Mind hunter, it might later but I'm not sure bout that at the moment. It might be a week or so before a new chapter is up, I really want this story to be good so I'm not gonna rush it. Thanks again for the reviews I'll try to keep up the good work. Hope you enjoy this chapter but if you don't feel free to let me know.

Thunder voiced it's opinion, lighting graced the darkened sky with a smile and the rain threatened to devour Scotty Valens as he made his way to the address Lily had given him.

He didn't know what was going on, his partner had been a little vague on details but there had been something ominous in her voice so he drove a little faster than he should have.

A house came into view, he stopped the car and made a break for it, the rain wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Lily was standing on the front porch, watching the water dance with the world around her, shivering from the memory in her mind,she hadn't noticed Scotty arrive, when he touched her back she almost jumped out of her skin.

"God you scared the hell out of me."

"What's going on Lil?" he asked the worry in his voice couldn't be helped "Are you ok?"

She shut her ocean colored eyes tight and willed everything to go away, it couldn't touch her anymore, she wasn't going to let it.

Lily forced herself to look at him, she told him all about Lorna's case and what had happened with Jenna, then she fell silent again, letting her gaze return to the rain.

"So what are we doing here Lil, shouldn't we be checking that letter for prints?"

"I already sent it to forensic, but I doubt there will be any."

He waited for her to explain why they were standing around doing nothing but she stood like a stone, looking off into the distance not really focused on anything at all.

"Where's the sister now, I'd like to ask her a few questions."

That seemed to penetrate the wall she had built around her, a river of fire suddenly ran through her blood.

" I have to close this case..I can't explain it but there's something in me...I can't leave it behind, I have to keep Jenna safe..I have to catch the man that killed her sister."

"I get that Lil,but we got nothing new here, this could all be some kinda joke."

"I know that but I've got this feeling..someone knows who killed Lorna..I can feel it.." she paused fighting back the tears they threatened to fall "I owe her justice Scotty...I have to put this to rest."

He placed a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away "This case really got to you didn't it? Wanna tell me why?"

"There's nothing to tell I just want to catch the bastard before he hurts someone else."

She was lying, he knew it but he wasn't going to push her, not just yet anyway.

"Can we get to work now?"

Lily turned and he followed her inside, he saw a brunette sitting at a table, she was easy on the eyes, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Jenna this is my partner Scotty Valens."

"Wait where's Stevens?" she asked as she checked the new guy out.

"He's around but we work in different departments now."

"Oh..."

Jim Stevens had helped Lily work Lorna's case, Jenna trusted him, she wasn't sure she could trust the man standing before her now.

"You mind if I sit?" Scotty asked not waiting for a answer as he sat across from her.

Jenna studied his face, he had kind eyes, had the feel of a old soul, she suddenly felt a little stab of attraction and was afraid that she might blush.

"I need to ask you a few questions, if your up to it."

"I just want this over, so ask away."

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened lately?"

"You mean besides the letter?"

"Yeah, have you gotten any calls, noticed anyone following you?"

"No..not really."

Scotty kept on asking his questions, Lily wished that he would stop, each answer pulled her back into a past that she had tried so hard to escape from. She thought that if she ran far enough it wouldn't be able to catch her but Lorna's case brought it all back to life and it had taken Lily a long time to put in back in the prison she kept it locked in.

Shame was screaming at her, she wanted so badly to leave the room but she stood still and listened to the music the rain played outside the window.

It wasn't helping any, past demons were clawing at the inside of her head, they wanted out and she wasn't sure she had the strength to put them back if they escaped again.

"Stop it" she screamed at herself "It's not about him, I'm safe, he can't hurt me anymore."

She repeated it over and over like a broken record in her head, she hadn't heard the question Scotty asked.

"Lily, what's going on, you're shaking."

"No..nothing..I'm gonna go see if they found any prints."

She didn't wait for a response, she was going to break down and couldn't do it in front of him, Scotty would want to know why and she couldn't tell him, or anyone else.

A phantom loomed across the street, it was almost time to make the first move against his lovely Lily. He wasn't surprised to see her run from the house, things were coming back to life inside her and he knew why. She hid the secret from the people around her but she couldn't hide it from him.

He knew everything about her, things that she had long buried but the past had a way of digging its self out of the grave every now and then, Lily was about to find that out the hard way.

It was time to give her a clue, the game wasn't fun if she didn't play it at all.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare come to life

Disclaimer: I don't own em but I wish I did, oh how I wish I did. Please don't sue me for I own nothing that you'd want. 

Author's notes: Thanks guys for all the reviews, hope this Chapter leaves you wanting for more. Again feel free to tell me if it sucks, it might be another week or so before a new chapter is up kinda getting the old writers block, but I hope it'll pass quick. Enjoy.

He had always thought that it was the little things in life that made it worth living, small everyday things that most people took for granted.

Most of humanity was to busy to really see the simple beauty of everyday life, they were so worried about up staging the ones around them that life got lost in the shuffle of things.

The spell was rarely broken, even when it was it didn't last, most people liked living in the land of the blind, it was safer there than in reality.

He supposed that it was better that way, let them have their fantasy, living their fairytale lives, unaware of the danger all around them.

It made the game easy, most people were happy enough to believe the lie that was told to them.

The one that promised a family, a home, countless years with the people you love, a life free of evil, but it lurked in places that no one ever saw. It lived inside his beating heart and it showed him the truth.

He saw everything, he was above it all, he was god in the land of blind fools.

A smile snaked across his face as he tied the bow on the gift he had for the chosen one, he wondered if she was one of the lucky few that saw the beauty of life?

It wasn't that hard to see, not if you looked long enough, if you really open your eyes you'd see the truth.

The true beauty of life lay in the end of it. Death was a gift, it was the best gift of all. A gift that he intended to share with his lovely Lily.

Lily was scared, he was closing in and no matter how fast she ran he was always one step behind her. She ran until her legs felt like jelly, until her lungs were on fire and even then she made herself run a few steps more.

"Lily" his voice crawled into her ears "You can't hide from me forever, I will find you."

Fear made her move, even when she had nothing left, fear made her take one last step. It wasn't enough he caught her, pulled her into a iron grip. No matter how hard she fought he wouldn't let her go.

"Don't you know I'd never hurt you" he pulled her closer "I love you, I'll always love you."

A scream tore it's way out of her throat, she woke with a start, sweat dripped down her face, terror swan through her veins.

A light suddenly blinded her, she heard someone ask her something but didn't fully understand what had been said.

Christina Rush walked slowly towards her big sister, she was sitting up in bed, rocking back and forth.

"Lily..are you ok?"

The blonde looked up at her, the spider web sleep leaves behind faded away when she saw her "I..I'm ok just had a bad dream."

"You sure..I mean you..screamed."

"I'm fine Christina, go to bed."

"God you don't have to be a bitch about, sorry that I was worried."

"No..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm fine really."

Christina left her alone and for a moment Lily wished she hadn't , silence was a bad thing sometimes, this night it deafening.

Sleep never came back for her, she spent the rest of the night fighting off the memories the man in her dream had brought back to life.

It had been years, why couldn't she leave him behind, why after all this time was he coming back to haunt her?

The morning came, the sun sat high upon his throne, drying out the town below him. Lily walked out to pick up the morning paper, she turned to go inside and that's when she spotted the package.

It was rather small, sitting there on her steps, wrapped in plain brown paper, a pretty pink bow smiled up at her. She bend down and gathered it up.

Inside she looked for a card but didn't find one, her name was badly scribbled on it so she sat down at the kitchen table and opened it up.

The thing that she pulled from the box stopped her heart, it was old and worn, the color had faded but she knew it was hers.

"No...no this can't be real." she thought as she was pulled back in time to a night so long ago, to a night that changed her life forever.

The scarf she held in her hands now had been around her neck that night, it had cut off her air when someone held her down in the darkness, it had been taken by the monster when he left her behind.

It fell from her hand when she saw what else was inside, a photo stared up at her, it was a photo of Lorna Redmond.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5 Sisters

Disclaimer :I don't own Lily, Scotty, Christina, or anyone else from Cold Case, that honor goes to someone else, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: Hey all, Sorry for the wait, the writer's block lifted today and this is what came out, if you like it let me know, if it stinks let me know.

I think a Scotty/Jenna romance is on the way, but who knows Christina might be working her way back into his life, any way it might be another week or so before a new chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy this one.

Jim Stevens didn't look like your typical police officer, if you passed him on the street you might mistake him for a model, he was simply gorgeous.

A tall blue eyed, raven haired, bronzed god type, he may not have looked the part but looks can deceive, he was a damn good cop, at least he tried his best to be.

He was sitting behind a mountain of paper work, waiting for his partner get to work but as usual the man was late.

When Jason Harris finally came in, the mountain looked more like a mole hill, so needless to say Jim was in no mood to hear whatever the excuse was this time.

"Where have you been?" he asked "You know I have to be in court this morning."

"Sorry Mom, next time I'll call." he handed him something that resembled stained water "It won't happen again."

"Sure it won't."

Jason sat across from him, and silently began to chop away at the mole hill. The pair couldn't have been more different, Jason wasn't your typical cop either, he was tall but far to thin for his frame, freckles kissed his pale face and red hair was his curse.

Regardless of their differences the men worked great together, and every skill that they had was about to be put to the test.

Scotty Valens put his head down on his desk, he had been up all night going over Lorna's case. He was looking at the perfect murder, there was no way to solve this with the evidence they had.

His head was splitting, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, a smile worked it's way across his face "Don't say it, I know I look like hell."

Jenna shook her head "I don't think that at all." she did blush this time, her attraction to this man was growing more and more. "I come bearing gifts."

She handed him the first decent cup of coffee he had had in awhile, then she pulled out the big guns.

"Are those what I think they are?" he said as he grabbed the box from her and sorted through the jelly filled goodies that were inside.

"Thank you." he stated through a mouthful of glazed goodness "I really needed this."

"You're welcome." she fought to hold back the laugh that was tickling the back of her throat "I'm glad I could be of service."

She reached out an wiped a crumb off his mouth, the touch of his skin sent a shock through her and she quickly pulled away from him.

Something danced into his eyes, something that told her he felt the same volt she had, but she looked away and noticed that Lily wasn't there.

"Where's detective Rush?"

"I'm not sure, guess she's running a little behind this morning."

She let her gaze fall to his desk and she felt her knees go weak, the pictures of her sister caught her by surprise, her lifeless face, those blue lips, her eyes stared into Jenna's and it was to much.

The brunette felt herself fall and waited for the floor to catch her but Scotty was suddenly holding her close to him.

"Easy" he said " I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, Are you ok?"

She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, took in the scent of him, this felt so right, but she made herself pull away yet again.

"I'm fine." she said those words but both of them knew it wasn't true, tears had already started to form "Maybe I'm not so great after all."

She felt him pull her close, this time she didn't try to get away, she held onto him for dear life.

Lily trembled as she stared at the scarf on her kitchen table, it was the same color as her eyes, a gift from her mother on her eighteenth birthday.

Her mother had asked her once where she had lost it, she hadn't told her the truth, hadn't told anyone , but now it seemed she would have too.

It had been cold that night, so very cold and she had hurried as fast as she could toward home.

The sky was littered with countless stars, the town was fast on it's way to sleep only a few houses remained alive, she could still remember the beauty of it, but he had come out of the darkness and destroyed it all.

She could still feel his weight holding her down, his breath hot on her neck, as he told her how much he loved her, how lucky she was to be his.

Her lungs scream for air as he tightened the scarf around her, she felt herself begin to slip away only to be forced back to consciousness, as he whispered that he wanted her awake for this.

"Stop it" Lily screamed "Please just stop.."

Arms were suddenly wrapped around her, the blonde fought with everything in her but they wouldn't let her go.

"Please..please don't hurt me….please I just wanna go home."

"Lily" Christina's voice brought her back to reality "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lily began to sob, she couldn't hold it back any longer, years of imprisoned emotions were finally escaping, she clung to her sister, while everything inside her spilled out.

"Please…..Christina..don't…let…him..hurt..me again."

"I promise" she paused trying to fight back her own tears "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

The younger blonde didn't know what else to say, what was Lily talking about, she didn't know who had hurt her sister but she was damn sure going to find out.

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6 Past regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, I give all the credit to the people that do, so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: Hey all sorry it's taken me so long to update, I hope I can have a new chapter in a week or so, I also hope you enjoy this chapter but as always if you don't feel free to let me know, Enjoy and thanks for all the nice reviews.

Warning: Just to be on the safe side I thought I'd let you know that in this chapter you learn that Lorna was a lesbian, if that kinda thing bothers you, you might not wanna read, if it doesn't then read away.

Scotty Valens handed Jenna a tissue, watched as she wiped away her tears, he reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes, the sadness he saw there made his heart ache.

"How are you doing?"

She didn't know how to answer that question, did he want the honest truth or the pretty lie that she fed most people?

"I.. don't know, seeing her that way….." her voice began to break, she fought to regain control " I want the bastard that did that to pay…. He can't get away with this."

Scotty wanted to reach over and take her hand but he didn't, he just locked his eyes onto hers "I want to find him, do you think you could answer a few more questions?"

"Yeah but we've been over this so many times, there's nothing new that I can tell you."

Let's just go over it once more, walk me through it again."

"She had a date that night, and I didn't want her to go…"

Jenna closed her eyes and was taken back in time, to a place where her sister still lived.

"You're not going out with her tonight, I mean it Lorna she's not right for you."

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm not a kid anymore and how do you know that she's not right for me, you don't even know her."

This wasn't a new fight, it was getting old, fast. Jenna wished that Lorna could see that she only wanted the best for her and Robin Cramer certainly wasn't that.

"You can't stand it can you" Lorna screamed at her "That I'm in love with a woman, you hate that I'm a lesbian."

Love that was new, when had she fallen in love?

"No.. you know that's not true" The brunette took her hand a bit shocked by the news she had just received "I don't care about that, I just want you to be happy….do you really love her?'

"Yeah I wish you could see her the way I do."

The door bell rang before Jenna could say anything, Lorna gave her a quick hug, "We'll talk more about this later." then she bolted out the door.

"That was the last time I saw my sister alive" Jenna said as fresh tears cut a path down her face.

"So you wanna tell me about this Robin Cramer, how long had they been dating?"

"They met in school, had been together about six months when it happened, I never liked her Scotty, there was something about the way she treated Lorna, like she was her property or something."

"Was she ever violent with her?"

"Not that I know of, Lorna never said anything if she was."

"I think it's time I paid Robin a visit, would you like me to take you home?"

"Do you think.. Could I go with you?"

"I don't know.. Might not be such a good ideal."

"Please.. I won't cause any trouble."

"You promise you won't cause a scene?"

"I just wanna talk to Robin."

The cop in him knew this was a bad ideal, the man however found it impossible to tell her no.

There were good days and bad ones, times when she would wake in the morning and believe that Lorna was home, lost in a peaceful sleep, for a split second Robin could breathe again, but then reality would hit, taking her hope, stopping her heart, making her mourn Lorna all over again.

Life went on around her, friends went off to college, started their lives, not understanding why she hadn't done the same.

It had been years and most people had forgotten about Lorna Redmond, but Robin couldn't, time had frozen for her, leaving her stranded in a place she couldn't escape.

So she spent most of her days and night in places like this, trying to drink away her misery.

Someone opened the door to the bar she was sitting in, light suddenly filled the room, it sent waves of pain into her head, she closed her eyes and waited for the light to turn back to darkness.

Jenna hardly recognized the woman sitting there, "Robin, can we talk?"

That voice made something rage inside her, she stared at the woman "What could we possibly have to talk about?"

Scotty gave her a once over, she wasn't bad looking but she had seen better days, her dark hair was tangled around her face, green eyes were blood shot from the effects of to much alcohol, that was going to make this harder than it had to be, he thought as he explained to Robin what they were doing there.

"Great Jenna, still blaming me for it aren't you?"

"Ok stop it." Scotty said trying to break up the fight before it started "You went out with Lorna the night she was murdered, I need you to tell me everything you remember.'

"I'm not doing this again, I told that other cop.. Rush… that was her name.. everything that happened. Go ask her if you want to know."

"I'd rather hear it from you." he paused waiting for her to respond, seeing that she wasn't going to he decided to give her a little push "Guess you were right Jenna, she didn't care about Lorna or she'd help us now."

Green eyes filled with fire as she turned to the brunette "You bitch, you know I love her… I've haven't stopped in all this time," she began to tear up as she turned back to Scotty "I'll tell you everything."

"We were on our way to a party, but never made it. We got into a fight." she pointed to Jenna "We got in a fight because of her."

The world around her melted and she was once again sucked back to that night.

"You always defend her." Robin yelled "She thinks I'm trash and you don't seem to care."

"What.. You know that's not true. I'm out with you tonight aren't I?" Lorna tried to take her hand but the brunette pulled away from her "Robin I love you, nothing that Jenna says can change my mind, you shouldn't let it get to you."

"How can I not?"

The blonde tried again to hold her but she pulled away "God don't be like that, Jenna will come around, you'll see, it's all going to work out."

"No it won't, not with super bitch around."

"Don't call her that, she just wants me to be happy."

"Sure… she wants you to be happy with a man, isn't that what you really mean?"

"Robin I don't want to fight, let's just go to the party like we planned."

"No I don't feel like it now, come on I'll take you home."

"I don't wanna go home, I wanna go to the party, so stop being such a baby and get over it, Jenna will come around but until she does you're just gonna have to live with it."

"No Lorna I really don't have to."

The brunette turned her eyes to Scotty "I left her there, just turned and walked away, my pride to hurt to admit that I was in the wrong, I loved Lorna so much and she chose her sister over me…I.. thought I'll call her tomorrow tell her how sorry I am but I never got the chance to."

Jenna couldn't believe what she had just heard, she hadn't known what the fight had been about, didn't know that Robin had left her sister alone in the park because of her.

"You stupid bitch" Jenna screamed "Why wasn't it you, why weren't you the one alone in the dark, why aren't you dead instead of her?"

"I am." Robin whispered back shocking the brunette into silence "I am dead, can't you see… I curse each new day that I wake up to, I ache inside because I know that she was it for me, no new love can ever take her place, being here without her is worse than death" She paused locking eyes with her "You hate me bout half as much as I hate myself. So go ahead wish me dead maybe it'll happen and we can both be happy again."

Scotty saw that this wasn't going to go any further today, emotions were on over load and he needed Robin to be sober if he wanted any real answers.

"OK that'll do for today" he handed her a card "I want you to come see me in a few days, for some follow up questions, and try to be less drunk."

"Sure.."

They left her sitting there with her guilt and walked back into the light that still hurt her eyes.

Lily Rush would have stayed wrapped in her little sisters arms, safe from the past forever, if it hadn't been for the dead girl that stared up at her from the kitchen table.

She couldn't keep this secret any more, if she were going to heal from this, she was going to have to stand up and face it head on, no more hiding from the monster that had stalked her all these years.

She owed it to Lorna, to herself, to anyone else that he had hurt, she was going to make him pay.

"I'm ok now, Christina, you can let me go."

"Lily what's going on?"

'Come with me to the station, I'll explain everything there."

Together they stood. Lily collected the evidence from her table and then the pair left the house.

He watched them walk into the station and knew that Lily was going to tell about their special night, this wouldn't do, he needed her to be afraid, and it seemed that she wasn't as weak as he had thought.

The game could not be changed, and she was trying to re write the rules, he was going to have to teach her another lesson, and this time she wouldn't get up when he put her down.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7 The Price

Hate, that all Christina Rush felt as she watched her big sister fall apart before her very eyes, the blonde tried to push the rage away because Lily was the most important thing right now but the anger stood it's ground and wouldn't budge.

Some filthy animal had attacked Lily, beat her, raped her, left her for dead and then took a souvenir with him afterwards, a animal that seemed to have found his way back to torment her all over again.

"God Lily" John said snapping Christina out of her shock "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't tell anyone when it happened, why would I tell you, I thought if I buried it far enough it wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore..that somehow I'd feel safe again...but when I got that..." she pointed to the package on his desk "I knew I was wrong...as long as he's out there I'll never be safe, I have to stop him from hurting another woman..I can't carry the guilt of another murder...I could have stopped.."

"Stop it" Scotty whispered cutting her off "There's no way that you could have known..besides we don't know for sure that he's the man that killed Lorna, this could just be a sick twisted game, maybe he's just toying with you..."

"But the scarf..the picture...those two things don't belong together..."

"Scotty's right Lil" John stated "We don't for sure that the two are connected, let's get them to forensic, see if they can come up with anything solid."

"I have this gut feeling..I know it's him...we have to stop him...I have to stop him."

Scotty stood, he grabbed the box "I'll take it to the lab." he left the room before anyone could say anything.

Christina couldn't say she blamed him, she wanted to go out and beat something herself but she stayed, knowing that Lily was going to need support whether she would admit it or not.

Did that bitch really think she could do this to him, that's what replayed over and over in his mind as he secured the chains in place, tonight she was going to see what real pain was.

Giving the room one last look he smiled at his handy work, there would be no escape for the blonde, she was going to feel every single bit of the hell he had planned for her.

"Lily" John softly said "I want you take the day off, go home and get some rest...after all you'd been through..I think you need it."

"I don't want to go home...I want to find the bastard that did this.."

"I know" he took her hand "But right now we can't do that, go get some rest, let the lab check that box out maybe we'll get lucky and get a print but until then we have nothing to go on...so go home I'll call you as soon as I hear something."

"I..can't..I'll go crazy just sitting there waiting..."

"Lily, please just go home take a breath, I need your head level and it's not right now."

"Alright..." she knew he was right, what else could she do.

"It's not your fault Lily, none of it, please try to remember that."

The blonde gave him a sad smile, she knew better, but decided not to voice that opinion.

The trip home was a silent one, Lily tried many times to talk to her sister but couldn't find the right words.

Christina parked the car and got out quickly, she didn't want Lily to see her crying, the blonde needed to be strong now, she had to pull herself together before Lily got into the house.

Lily found her on the couch, she walked over and sat beside her.

"Do you hate me?"

"What...why would I hate you?" she asked as she turned to face Lily "Why would you even ask me that?"

"I...don't know...you just didn't say anything..."

"I didn't know what to say..." Christina bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears but they were already streaking down her "I was so shocked..felt so much hate but none of it was for you, it was all for the bastard that hurt you...I don't understand how anyone could hurt you...I'd kill him myself... I swear to god I would, if I knew who he was..I'm so sorry he hurt you..."

I'm...so stupid...Christina...why didn't I stop him..."

"You are not stupid and you didn't do anything wrong Lily" she cupped her sisters face "Do you hear me, you are not to blame, like John said none of it is your fault."

"I didn't tell...how many other women have suffered because I kept silent?"

"Lily you were only eighteen, you had just been...violated..in the worst possible way a woman can be...so no one can blame you for not telling...I don't think I would have been able to, if it had happened to me."

Lily just shook her head, she didn't have the strength to talk about this anymore.

"I'm tired, think I go rest for awhile."

"Ok..if you need anything come get me..."

The blonde started to leave the room but Christina pulled her into a hug before she could.

"I love you Lily..I'm proud to be your sister."

Lily was to shocked to respond, she just smiled and went to her bedroom.

The day passed in a blur, night crawled over the city putting it into a restless slumber.

Christina tossed and turned, this night had brought horrible dreams,Lily was screaming out for help and no matter how hard she tried the blonde couldn't find her.

She woke with a start and reached out a shaking hand to turn on the lamp beside the bed, just to chase the nightmare away.

Light danced over the room, a sense of relief washed over her, it had just been a bad dream, but in the silence of the night something made her shiver and blue eyes scanned the room, nothing seemed of place, still the hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up, something was wrong.

Fear crawled over her, it made her stand, the need to be out of the bedroom screamed inside her head but her legs felt like jelly and Christina wasn't sure that they could take one step.

"Stop it, this is crazy." she said out loud, trying in vain to calm her nerves.

Christina forced herself to take that first step, she was going to talk to Lily but never got the chance.

He stood above her for a second, Lily had changed the game and now her sister would pay the price.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster in the night

Disclamier:I don't own Cold Case so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: Hey all, sorry that it's been so long since a new chapter got put up, I hope to have a new chapter up soon and as always thanks you for all the reviews.

Lily Rush woke up to sounds that only a empty house make, she took a deep breath and forced herself to face the day.

The blonde stumbled outta bed and walked toward Christina's room, thinking that it would be nice to have breakfast with her this morning, not yet aware of the monster that had taken her away in the night.

Lily was going to knock but found the door open, sunlight greeted her with a warm smile, it danced with the walls, covering the entire room in a golden glow. She smiled at the beauty but her joy was short lived because her sister was no where to be found.

The events from the night before filled her head, whispered words made her feel guilty, her sister had opened up, told her that she loved her and what did Christina get in return, silence and nothing more.

Lily shook her head, thinking to herself that they could talk later when Christina came home.

Christina Rush woke up in hell, there was no fire, only darkness but in the endless black lurked a demon, one that was running the tips of his fingers up her leg.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head." he hissed in a voice that was strangely familiar.

"Wh..where am I?...wh..what happened?"

Memories were playing a game of hide and seek with her, she tried to sit up but found that she couldn't move, iron hands held her in place.

"Do you like games?" he asked as his fingers snaked higher and higher "Do you wanna play Christina?"

The clouds that covered her mind suddenly parted, his hand had reached her thigh and she had to think fast, had to find away out of this.

"What kinda game?" she asked "What do you wanna play?"

Laughter filled her head, suddenly he kissed her deeply, the blonde fought back the urge to throw up and then tasted blood as he bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"You really want to know?" he whispered in her ear, the tip of his tongue brushed it slightly and she shivered beneath him "I knew you'd like it, just like Lily did."

"How..do you know my sister..."

"You ask the wrong questions, let's see what I can do to change that."

His hands wrapped around her neck and he applied pressure.

Christina felt her lungs scream for air, shards of color light danced behind her blue eyes and just as she felt herself slip away he pulled his hands back, slapping her hard across the face.

"Do you understand? " he spit at her "Do you understand the rules now?"

His mouth violated hers once again, the reality of what was happening forced her mind to shut down, darkness closed in around her and the blonde felt a scream claw it's way out of her throat.

An eternity passed before his weight lifted off her bruised and battered body, even if she had been free she wouldn't have been able to move, something inside was broken, nothing mattered now, not after what he had just put her through.

"Do you like my game now sweet Christina?"

She didn't responde and received another slap to the face, but she didn't feel it, a dull numbness floated around her like a protective web.

"Answer me bitch" His words poured out like venom.

Still nothing would come out of her mouth, she wasn't really inside her body anymore because it no longer belonged to her.

"I do have ways of making you talk."

Christina was lost to the world, she hadn't heard him, couldn't see the steel in the darkness, didn't feel the first cut or the second, she was finally aware that he had left the room and then the pain hit.

It sanks it's teeth in, biting at her swollen, ripped flesh, and the blonde's tears stung her wounds when they touched them.

She didn't know how long she lay there before he came back, but his laughter made her jump and her body screamed.

"Are you in there now?"

Christina thought it'd be best not to answer, she didn't want to make him mad, so she held onto her silence.

"Well that's ok, we have plenty of time. I have to go see that pretty sister of yours anyway. I'll be back real soon though." he kissed her brusied lips "Be a good girl while I'm gone or we'll have a repeat performance."

"This is all just a bad dream" she thought "Any minute now I'm going to wake up...any minute...any..."

Lily called out for her sister as she walked into the house, hoping that they could have that talk now, she had been trying to call Christina all day but had just gotten voice mail and the truth was she was beginning to worry.

Minutes turned into hours, imagation was starting to run wild, all the what if's were rolling around in her head, finally she decided to go out and find her.

She was at her car when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, blue eyes scanned the area, and only saw a news paper dancing with the wind, a sigh of relief passed her lips as she drove off never knowing of the danger that was watching from the living room window.

Around mid-night the blonde came home empty handed, no one had seen Christina, she was trying to calm her mind down as she made her way inside.

Lily didn't notice anything strange at first, she walked up the stairs and when she passed Christina's room the woman stopped dead in her tracks.

The door was closed but a light shone from benethe it, Lily smiled, the greeting she had for her sister got caught in her throat when she saw the room.

It had been ransacked, clothing was slashed, pillows were gutted, the cop in her had already pulled the gun, but it fell from her shaking hands, as her eyes showed her something that could not be true.

Written in crimson above Christina's head board were words that forced their way out of the blonde's mouth.

"You killed your sister, her blood is on your hands."

Stars blured Lily's vision, her world started to spin, and the floor caught her before he ever had a chance to.

TBC...


End file.
